


Beyond Infinity

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Beyond Infinity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bittersweet, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: What happens after Wanda Maximoff turns to dust?
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Avengers Team
Series: Beyond Infinity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682161
Kudos: 22





	Beyond Infinity

**_3rd omn._ **

Wanda Maximoff was dying. What else could cause her naturally pale, slender hands to disintegrate right before her dark brown eyes and feel as though she is floating away?

Wanda sees others fading away in the verdant Wakandan forest at varying rates. The young woman sees T'Challa, the Wakandan King who was so incredibly kind to her. Sergeant Barnes, Steve's best friend from 1940.

The Sokovian turns her sight away from the others dying, but still hears Okoye's pleas and the Racoon's denial at the living tree disappearing. But, she still tries to tune out all of the death and pain and suffering although her toned midsection has already begun to disappear.

Wanda looks at Vision, one of the only beings that she has ever loved, and several thoughts begin to run through her mind. Several thoughts about different people.

The Scarlet Witch thinks about the Vision, and what could have been. She thinks about Steve and Natasha, and how continuously kind they were to her, although she didn't deserve their love. She thinks about her team. But most of all, Wanda thinks about Pietro.

Wanda Maximoff's final thoughts are of her other half, and how she is dying in the nature he so loved. She thinks of how much he would have loved Wakanda.

And just like that, the last of Wanda Maximoff disappears.

When the Scarlet Witch next opens her eyes, she doesn't see pure white. She doesn't hear the angelic choir sing. She doesn't realize that she is in Heaven.

The young woman looks down at herself, and is completely shellshocked.

Wanda is wearing the same outfit she had before the Civil War began. A gray t-shirt, burgundy tank, and short black skirt. Looking at her hair, Wanda noted that it was no longer the poorly dyed red she had donned in Scotland, but rather the natural soil-brown hue she used to have.

Looking around her room, she notes that everything is the same as her old room in Avengers Tower. Wanda giddily laughs. This was her home. Her true home. Then, a familiar voice makes it feel even more like home.

"Well doesn't this look cozy?" A thickly accented voice asks. Wanda immediately knew who the voice was attached to.

"PIETRO!" Wanda exclaims, jumping into her younger twin's arms. She gives him the tightest hug she had ever given anyone in life. Wanda is shaking, and doesn't realize that she is crying until she feels the damp patch of fabric against the skin of her sharp cheekbones.

This must be what happens beyond Infinity. Wanda thinks to herself. Pietro clutches his sister closer and gives her a kiss on the head, for he is truly happy.

"You didn't see that coming?" Pietro whispers, rubbing her back. Wanda laughs a genuine laugh, truly at peace.


End file.
